


....So About That Throne Sex...

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: The Heirs of Hell Verse [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Frottage, M/M, Marking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince of Hell Alec Lightwood, Riding, Rough Sex, Throne Sex, Warlock Alec Lightwood, Wing Kink, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Magnus can't deny it, he does love a man on a throne...
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Heirs of Hell Verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816276
Comments: 38
Kudos: 585





	....So About That Throne Sex...

**Author's Note:**

> An accurate summary of events since the posting of the last installment in this verse - 
> 
> Me, having no intention of writing throne sex, only teasing it at the end of the last installment: Do dee doo~ 
> 
> ALL OF YOU THIRSTY BASTARDS THAT I LOVE: THRONE SEX?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! 
> 
> Me: Well, I mean-
> 
> ALL OF YOU: THRONE SEX PLEASE!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? 
> 
> Me: Well I guess it is really hot...
> 
> ALL OF YOU: *THIRSTS IN ANTICIPATION* 
> 
> Me: Guess we're writin' throne sex... 
> 
> Takes place continuing right where the last installment left off, because I did set them up for it rather perfectly if I do say so myself...

Alec's eyes were dark as he watched Magnus approach, putting his pen down before settling back on the throne. "Hmm? Have something that you want?" 

"Seemed to me," Magnus drawled, stepping up on the dais, around the desk, reaching up to unbutton his shirt. "You had something on your mind when we came to get you, didn't you?" 

Alec stared and let his eyes drop to Magnus' skin where it was slowly being revealed, inch by inch. "You say that like you weren't thinking the same damn thing the second you saw me up here." 

Magnus chuckled, stopping in front of Alexander, before straddling his thighs easily, grinning at him, burying his fingers in Alec's wings, watching him arch and gasp. Where before they had been leather, demonic wings, now they were every inch angelic, large, white, and feathered. He leaned down, sucking a mark into the arch of Alexander's throat, growling happily against his skin. "I may have started making plans for you," he breathed. 

"See," Alec growled, gasping again as Magnus' fingers tugged on his wings, pulling him in closer. "Fuck, I missed this. It's been almost ten days, Magnus." 

"Not for me," Magnus purred. "Been barely thirty minutes since I talked to you," he added, sucking another mark into Alexander's neck. He ground his hips in, teasing Alec, feeling him shudder. "But does that mean you're a little needy, darling?" 

Alec dropped his hands to Magnus' hips, yanking him in tighter, shifting just enough so he could claim Magnus' lips, kissing him hard, deep, and desperate. Magnus melted against him and Alec lost himself in kissing his husband, again and again until they were grinding against each other in slow rolls of their hips. Panting against Magnus' lips, he met golden cat eyes and grinned, kissing him again, tugging him in, urging him to move faster. 

"Even if it did," Alec whispered against his lips. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. About you riding me, either facing me or facing them." He felt Magnus shudder, moaning loudly. "I want both. Want all of them to see how good you are for me." 

Magnus cursed, groaning as Alec's hands slid down and over his ass, squeezing him slowly. "Are you going to sit here and talk about it all day?" 

Alec laughed, low and hoarse, kissing Magnus again, even as he felt Magnus' hands slide up his wings, through the feathers, making him shudder. "You like it when I talk." 

"Not when you could be doing something else instead," Magnus purred, grinding in against Alec. He smiled and kissed his husband again, rocking and rubbing against him. "Tell me what you want. Want me to ride you here, just like this?" 

_ "Yeah,"  _ Alec breathed. He kissed Magnus again, melting against him. "Want to see that." He nipped at Magnus' lower lip, sucking it into his mouth before smirking at Magnus. "Promise you'll get your turn too." 

Magnus laughed, snapping away his pants a second later, grinding against Alec, shamelessly rubbing against him. "I do love a man that appreciates equal opportunity." He smirked and licked his lips, leaning in to whisper against Alec's lips. "Or should I call you  _ my prince _ now, darling?" 

**"Fuck,"** Alec swore, his whole body trembling from toes to wingtips. "That, that..." he swallowed, his mouth dry, even as he stared at Magnus. 

"Ooooooh," Magnus purred, rubbing against Alec again, even as he snapped his fingers, coating Alec's fingertips in lube. "Someone  _ likes _ that, do they?" 

Alec glared at Magnus and huffed, sliding his fingers lower, teasing Magnus with just one until he was whining, desperate. "Not going to give you what you want if you keep teasing me." 

Magnus laughed, his head falling back as Alec slid a finger into him, all the way, making him gasp and grind back against his hand. "That's an empty fucking threat and you know it, Alexander." 

"Maybe," Alec agreed, teasing Magnus, watching him rock on his lap. "But I still like threatening you with it," he added, pressing in a second finger, scissoring Magnus open quickly. 

"Mmm," Magnus hummed, rocking eagerly against Alec's fingers. "You know, I never thought I would suggest a vacation in Hell, Alexander, but if you got ten full days and you were gone for half an hour..." 

Alec laughed, letting Magnus pull him into another kiss, melting into it, even as he pressed a third finger in, twisting them just enough to press against Magnus' prostate. "You want to take a sex vacation to Hell, Magnus?" 

Magnus let out a breathless laugh that faded into a moan as Alec pressed his fingers in deeper, teasing at his prostate. "I'm just saying that there are a lot of fantasies we could live out..." 

"Tease," Alec growled, pulling his fingers out. "Get me ready. If you're going to ride me, you're going to do all the work." 

Magnus groaned, dropping his face to Alec's neck, sucking another mark into the pale skin before he pulled back to meet Alec's blazing eyes. "You know I love it when you get all commanding, Alexander." 

"Better hurry up before I get even more commanding," Alec teased, licking his lips as he stared at Magnus. "Fuck, you're so beautiful. Can't wait to be in you, hurry up, Magnus." 

It took more effort than he would admit to get Alec's pants opened and yanked down far enough to give him the access that he needed, but then Magnus was straddling Alec properly, his arms wrapped around Alec's shoulders and his fingers digging into his wings for balance. "Ready?" he whispered, rocking himself back, teasing himself against the tip of Alec's cock. 

**_“Magnus.”_ **

The growl of his name echoed in the throne room and Magnus moaned, shuddering as he rolled his hips back, sliding down Alec’s cock inch by inch until he was fully seated, wiggling in his lap. He met Alec’s hellfire red eyes with his own and smirked, leaning in close, shifting his hips just enough to have Alexander gasping. “Do I please you, my prince?” 

“You always please me,” Alec growled, tightening his hands on Magnus’ hips before he settled back against the throne, his eyes devouring the sight of his husband, wearing nothing than his open shirt, grinding into his lap. He licked his lips, smirking when wild golden eyes met his. “Now, ride me,” he ordered, pressing his hips up. 

Magnus tightened his fingers in Alec’s feathers, using his wings as leverage to lift himself up before slamming his hips back down. “You know,” he gasped out, whining as Alec began to suck a mark into his collarbone. “If we did take a sex vacation I could see how much you like your wings being played with.” 

Alec shuddered, gasping out against Magnus’ skin, thrusting up into the next press of his hips down, pulling him into the movement. “Now who is teasing?” he growled. 

“Still you,” Magnus managed to get out, swallowing a desperate breath of air as Alec turned red eyes, shining with power, on him again. He smirked and sucked in a hard breath, before leaning in to whisper against Alec’s lips. “Teasing me with the idea of showing me off for all the denizens of Hell, Alexander. Little do they know…” he licked his lips, grinning at Alec’s groan. 

Magnus was always beautiful, _always,_ but like this, he looked otherworldly, his eyes shining gold, his body moving in a steady, sinuous grind. He was temptation given form, given flesh, designed to drive him wild and tease others with what they couldn’t have. Alec shuddered when Magnus’ fingers clenched in his wings and his husband moaned against his lips, his thrusts getting faster and faster as they moved together, hard and eager. _“Tell me,”_ he demanded, meeting Magnus’ eyes. “Tell me what they don’t know, Magnus.” 

“That I want you to show me off,” Magnus panted, biting down a whine as Alec changed the angle, just enough, to slide over his prostate, sending his whole body trembling. Alec’s eyes were locked on his and he would never look away. Not ever. “That I want them to see, see how good I take care of you, how you’re just as much  _ mine _ as I am yours.” 

“Magnus,” Alec gasped, kissing him again, hard and demanding, even as their movements got faster, hungrier, much more desperate. “Mine, _mine,”_ he snarled, the words echoing with power in the throne room. 

Magnus laughed, desperate, his fingers abandoning Alec’s wings to dive into his hair, pulling him for another kiss, sucking hard at his lower lip until Alexander was whining for him. “Mine,” he agreed, his eyes shining as he stared at Alec. “My prince,” Magnus teased, licking his lips, feeling Alec tense under him, his whole body going taut. “Show them how well I love you.” 

Alec’s wings snapped out, flexing to their full length, a shout escaping him as Magnus clenched down on him again, hard. He lost control, power cascading out of him in a wave as he came, wrapping his arms and wings around Magnus as his husband followed him over the edge, the both of them giggling once the power had dissipated around them. 

“I love,” Magnus said with a grin, leaning in to nuzzle Alec’s neck. “That it took us less than an hour to defile the throne room.” 

Alec snorted and tilted his head back for Magnus, humming as another mark was sucked into his throat. “I didn’t expect anything else.” 

Magnus grinned against Alec’s skin, giving it another nip before pulling back to look at him. “So I shouldn’t tease you for just how much you like me using your title?” He raised his eyebrows before purring out, “My prince?” 

“Fuck,” Alec cursed, his dick twitching inside Magnus. “Give me a minute, we haven’t made it to sex magic in our lessons yet.” 

“Sadly,” Magnus said, combing his fingers through Alec’s hair, meeting his eyes again. “Round two might just have to wait. I have a sneaking suspicion that Lucifer will return soon.” 

Alec sighed and helped Magnus off of his lap, glad when Magnus snapped them both clean. “I suppose you’re right.” He got his pants done up and grinned at Magnus. “We are going to have to do that in reverse.” 

Magnus stretched and got himself clothed again with a quick snap, standing on his tip toes before he settled on the arm of the throne, looking down at Alec. “I believe I could be persuaded, Alexander.” 

Alec reached out for Magnus’ hand and lifted it, pressing a slow kiss to his palm, his eyes sparkling. “You’ll have to tell me how I might persuade you, _my King.”_

Magnus sucked in a sharp breath, meeting Alexander’s eyes, his voice hoarse. “I do believe I see why you like that.” 

Alec’s grin turned sharp and feral.  **_“Good.”_ **   


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
